In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a tool storage cabinet and work bench combination which incorporates drawers for storage of tools and other items as well as brackets, shelves, storage bins and alternative work bench work surfaces.
Mechanics, carpenters, tradesmen and hobbyists use tool chests, storage cabinets and other means to store their various tools and to facilitate the performance of their hobby or work. Many work benches and storage cabinets include a top surface or tabletop which enables the performance of operations on the cabinet which also includes drawers and shelves for tool and parts storage. Further, storage cabinets have heretofore been mounted on casters or rollers to facilitate their movement in the workspace. Mechanics, in particular, utilize rolling tool storage cabinets and work benches.
Nonetheless, there has remained the desire and need for work benches and storage cabinets of the type mounted on casters and capable of facilitating the performance of multiple tasks. Further, a desire with respect to such a tool storage cabinet and work bench is to incorporate a means for the storage and operation of power tools and, in particular, electric power tools.
These and other objectives led to the development of the combination storage cabinet and work bench of the invention.